god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Xia Xinyan
Female|Age = Shi Yan+5 22 (Beginning) 100+ (Currently)|Spouse(s) = Shi Yan (Lover)|Relatives = Xia Qinghou (Great-Grandfather) Xia Shenchuan (Grandfather) |Allies = He Qingman (Best friend) Shi Yan Lin Meng Feng Han|Cultivation Rank = Currently Void God Realm Second Sky Raw Ancestor Territory Realm Second Sky|Martial Spirits = Reincarnation Martial Spirit|Abilities and Techniques = |Affiliation = Xia Family Pure Land Fighting League|image1 = Xia Xinyan.jpg|First Appearance = Chapter 60: The Endless Sea|AKA = Little Yan|Master(s) = Lin Meng Man Disi|Upanishad(s) = Time}} Xia Xinyan is Shi Yan's favorite woman and one he pursued the longest time. Our Female Lead final cultivation realm is Ancestor Territory Realm which was also of MC until the last chapter. She is the only genius born once in-universe and with the help of past life can easily achieve cultivation realm up to king god and with once in-universe talent can cultivate to Ancestor Territory after breaking through heart demon. MC achieve between 1500-1599 and female lead achieve near the end. Only MC could achieve final realm. MC luck and armor plot help him achieve without great talents but still opportunity and luck is in itself a talent of him. Appearance Grace Mainland Top class beauty in the Endless Sea. Growing up, she had seen too many different men who coveted her beauty. She knew exactly how fatally alluring she was to men.That was the reason why she always concealed her face, to prevent unnecessary complications.Stunning woman who looks like fairy. Agate Star Field She was wearing a gorgeous long dress, whose hem was beautified with marvelous drawings and patterns. Her dress was flimsy and floaty like light flowing. Her black hair cascaded like a waterfall reaching her delicate waist. Her bare feet had two exquisite blue crystal anklets. The energy ripples from those anklets were wonderful and clear. She was sitting neatly on the rosy crystal lotus throne, looking like a flawless, blooming flower. Her bearings were elegant and indeed noble. Her pink, succulent lips had a cold smile. She descended from the sky like a Goddess watching her creatures. After almost a hundred years she was much more elegant than in the past. Her gorgeous gown lingered on her perfect figure. Her sexy body was so charming, her bare feet seemingly made of porcelain and flawless. Her stylish and enchanting characteristics could make people's hearts pound harder. Personality She loves Shi Yan and always puts the condition that if he beats her, she will marry him. When it comes to love she is possessive, wants Shi Yan only for herself. Background Grace Mainland She is the most talented child of Xia Family, one of the strongest families in Endless Sea. After coming to Divine Great Land she became the disciple of Pure Land and all resources of Pure Land were invested in her. Agate Star Field She was the one who controlled the Windstorm, one of the war departments of Fighting League. She was one of the most powerful characters in Fighting League. Moreover, the Fighting League's Hegemon favored her a lot. The Fighting League, whether in Shadow Ghostly Prison or in Agate Star Area, was an intimidating force, which wasn't less influential than Monster Clan or Demon Clan. History She came from Endless Sea to Merchant Union on the very beginning of the novel. There she meets Shi Yan for the first time, he took her to a brothel because she was injured in a battle with Chi Xiao. After Shi Yan obtained Star Martial Spirit which is considered pretty powerful martial spirit even in Endless Sea, she decides to make Shi Yan servant of Xia Family in order to confront Xia Family's enemy, Three Gods Sect. After the arrival of Xiao Hanyi, she realized Shi Yan has an important position in Yang Family. Later she finds out that Shi Yan is the grandchild of Yang Qingdi, head of Yang Family. She knows how powerful and cruel Yang Family is and they are in good relations with Xia Family. She thinks about Shi Yan as perverted maniac because he raped Mo Yanyu on her wedding. She and Shi Yan come to Endless Sea together and after demon king, Bo Xun caught Xiao Hanyi, she was left alone with Shi Yan. There they were 'rescued' by the ship of Yin Yang Wonderland. After spending time with Shi Yan she finds out Shi Yan is not so bad as she thought. She also finds out Shi Yan cultivates very evil technique. When Shi Yan was caught by Ice Cold Flame she finds out she developed feelings for him. She tried her best for three years to find Shi Yan and avege him. Trivia * Her Reincarnation Martial Spirit allows her to skip realm and obtain all comprehensions until King God Realm (person from the previous reincarnation obtained King God Realm cultivation) so she need only to accumulate energy to breakthrough next realm * Her condition for marriage was to beat her in battle * Pure Land intended to erase her soul but after finding out she was more talented than the person who is her previous reincarnation, they left their original plan and used all resources of Pure Land to cultivate Xia Xinyan to King God Realm * She didn't support her family in betrayal of Yang Family * She had the Time power Upanishad. Her soul had reincarnated seven times, and she still had the memory of her previous lives. In her first life, she had vowed the sisterhood with Bettina, the founder level Elder of the Potion and Tool Pavilion. See Also * Xia Family * Pure Land Category:Human Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Harem Category:Human Clan Category:Xia family Category:Agate Star Area Category:Female Lead Category:Endless Sea Category:Kyara Sea Category:Pure Land Category:Divine Great Land Category:Allies Category:Grace Mainland Category:Fighting League